


We begin on a Tuesday

by Bellakitse



Series: 30 days of Tarlos [16]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Crush at First Sight, Firefighter Carlos Reyes, Instant Attraction, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: When the 126 have a spot to fill in their crew, Judd recommends his buddy Carlos Reyes from the 121.*Firefighter Carlos AU!
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Owen Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Series: 30 days of Tarlos [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769356
Comments: 35
Kudos: 336





	We begin on a Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> 30 days of Tarlos - Day 16
> 
> Part 1 of a 3 part series.

TK meets Carlos Reyes on a Tuesday. He studies him quietly from across the table between them as his father interviews the good-looking firefighter for a recently open position in their team. He and his father have been in Austin for almost eight months now, and in that time, they have built a solid crew, but when Price requests a transfer because her wife got a promotion that requires relocation, they’re left with a spot to fill.

Judd is the one that comes to them with Carlos Reyes as a candidate; the man sings his praises; he tells them about Carlos’ record, his instincts as a firefighter, his empathy, and his loyalty. It’s obvious by the way Judd speaks about his friend that he respects him – given that it’s taken months for him to earn the same level of respect from him, TK is impressed before they even meet with Carlos.

“I have to say, Reyes,” Owen starts, he looks down at his notes like he’s studying them again. TK sucks in the corner of his bottom lip to keep from smirking. His father has read it more than once, and though this interview has been going on for almost thirty minutes now, he knows his father made up his mind less than ten minutes in. “Judd was right; you really are impressive.”

Carlos doesn’t blush, but it’s a near thing as he gives them a small smile. “Judd is a good friend, sir, he might have embellished a bit,” he says humbly, and TK has to bite down on his lip to keep from letting out a ridiculous smitten sigh. He can’t help it though; Carlos Reyes is a dream, he’s the walking definition of tall, dark, and handsome. Add to that his soft voice, and bashfulness and TK is already crushing hard.

“Captain Blake also raves about you,” his dad continues, and this time Carlos does blush.

“Michelle has known me since I was in high school, I had classes with her sister,” he explains with a shrug. “She’s my best friend.”

“So she embellished too?” Owen questions with a raised eyebrow and a grin.

“Probably,” Carlos chuckles softly before turning serious. “I’m good at my job, sir. I work hard, and I make a commitment every time I put on the uniform to be the best I can be for the people we’re here to help, but most importantly, for my team. If I’m not, one of them can get hurt, and I’m not about to let that happen.”

TK looks over at his dad catching the glint in his eye; it’s one he’s familiar with, an understanding of that instinct to protect, to save, he’s seen it in the eyes of every one of his crew members at some point.

“You’ve been with the 121 for two years now, Carlos,” his father comments curiously. “That’s a long time to bond with a crew, and by what you just said, it’s obvious you’re loyal. Why consider coming here to us?”

Carlos makes a complicated face before letting out a sigh. “You’ve had run-ins with my former Captain, Billy Tyson,” he says matter of fact. Now it’s TK who makes a face at the reminder of the man that tried to take his father’s job.

He turns a little red when Carlos’ eyes stray to him; the way the corners of his mouth lift lets him know he caught his reaction.

“I hear he’s getting better,” his dad answers much more politely than TK could ever be.

“So I hear,” Carlos says with a tight smile. “But given that you know him and what he pulled here by trying to take your firehouse, you know Tyson is a bigot,” Carlos continues, not holding back. “His temporary replacement is cut from the same cloth.”

Owen sighs with a deep frown on his face. “Disappointing but not surprising, unfortunately.”

“I agree,” Carlos answers, his eyes drifting back to him for a moment before looking back at his dad. “It’s not a great place to be an ‘other’ as you can imagine, and that’s what I am because I’m gay.”

TK sees how the words cause his dad to sit up straighter, that protective streak of his radiating off him.

He feels a kinship instantly to Carlos; he remembers his first firehouse before ending up in his dad’s. It’s never easy being considered _different_ , and he sympathizes with Carlos and what he might have to put up with on a daily basis to do his job.

“Now I’m not saying that Tyson or anyone else at the 121 discriminated against me because of my sexual orientation,” Carlos says quickly. “If that had been the case, I would have had them before a review faster than they could blink.”

“That’s right,” Owen says instantly, and with force, it makes Carlos smile, more freely and comfortable than before.

“Right,” he repeats, still smiling for a moment before it’s wiped away from his expression. “But even though they never discriminated against me, there has always been a wall between my team and me that I can’t seem to overcome.”

Carlos looks down at his hands, and TK can’t help but ache for him. His team is his family; he can’t imagine what it must feel like not to have that with the people that your life depends on.

“That’s why Judd recommended me for your team,” Carlos explains, giving them a half-smile. “He’s my friend, and he wants me to be in a place where I will be accepted. He talks about you, Captain, with so much respect and admiration.”

Carlos’ gaze finds him again, soft brown eyes that are warm and lovely, and TK just wants to get lost in them.

“He talks about the team,” Carlos says softly, his stare staying on him now, and TK has to remind himself to breathe. He’s been around good looking men before, but he’s never had an immediate reaction to a man the way he’s having one now with Carlos. It’s more than just Carlos’ pretty face; there is something in those brown eyes of his that TK is instantly connected too. “You’re his family; he and Michelle want me to have the same; that’s why they asked you to interview me.”

Owen makes a soft sound in the back of his throat, his face is neutral, but TK knows his father well, and knows he’s affected by Carlos’ words. “Carlos, would you mind stepping out of the office for a moment?”

“Of course,” Carlos says as he quickly gets up from his seat and heads for the door, at the last moment, he turns back to them. “Whatever you decide, sir, I appreciate that I was even considered. And given everything Judd has been through, I’m grateful you’ve made him feel welcomed,” he tells them with a nod before he walks out, closing the door behind him.

The office is quiet for a moment after Carlos leaves, TK studies his dad, waiting for him to speak.

“What do you think?” he asks finally, and TK can’t help but chuckle.

“Why are you even asking me that, when you’ve already adopted him in your head, dad?” he questions, raising an eyebrow when Owen tries to protest.

“Okay, _fine_ ,” Owen huffs begrudgingly. “ _Maybe_ I’m considering adopting him.”

“I know,” he says, laughing again at his father. “You’re awesome that way.”

Owen grins at him. “Did you like him?”

“Yeah,” he says quickly, knowing it’s entirely true. It’s not just that he’s attracted to Carlos, though he is, ridiculously so for someone he’s known for less than an hour and who spent most of that time talking to his dad and not him. He likes Carlos as a person; what little he knows of him just makes him want to know more; he wants to know everything. “I _really_ liked him.”

The words aren’t completely out of his mouth, but he knows he’s said too much from the way his dad’s expression changes in a second, it goes from considering to amused in the blink of an eye.

“ _Oh TK_ ,” he says, chuckling in a way that has him blushing at how knowing he sounds. “That fast, kid? Really?”

TK blushes harder, scowling when it just makes his dad chuckle some more. “Shut up, dad,” he says, standing up.

“Well then, on top of feeling like Carlos would be a good fit here,” his dad starts, zero remorse for his amusement at his expense. “It will be fun to see you deal with a crush; it’s been a while.”

TK ignores the ribbing for now and focuses on the rest of his dad’s comment. “So, you’re hiring him?”

Owen rolls his eyes at him. “Even if I didn’t like him, on qualifications alone, I would be nuts not too. He was being too humble; he’s damn good at his job. Plus, I _do_ like him, and I _don’t_ like the idea of him spending one more second in the 121 where he’s obviously not comfortable. This is a no brainer.”

TK smiles, his heart full of love for his father and his kindness. “Good, I’m glad.”

“I bet you are,” Owen snorts, and TK loses his smile to glare at him. “Go, let him know he’s ours now.”

TK rolls his eyes, but even now, he can’t hide that he’s pleased by his father’s decision.

“And TK?” he calls out, stopping him just as he reaches for the door. “Keep it professional while on the clock.”

He doesn’t say anything as he leaves, arguing with his father would be pointless. His dad has always been able to read him clear as day, and he knows when he’s interested in someone.

He finds Carlos downstairs sitting down on the edge of the ladder truck; he stays quiet as he takes a seat next to him.

“So,” he says, looking over at Carlos, swallowing hard when he turns his head to look at him. Up close, those brown eyes are stunning with their specks of gold.

“So,” he says back with a soft look on his face. “What’s the verdict?”

“ _Oh please,”_ he says sarcastically with a grin. “You won him over about five seconds after you sat down. You’re officially his new favorite.”

Carlos chuckles, shaking his head, the smile on his face is like sunshine.

“Come on,” he says, patting Carlos’ shoulder before standing up. “I’ll introduce you to the crew, and let's see if you can charm the pants off them too.”

Carlos gets up, bringing his body close to his as he goes to his full height, this close TK is even more struck by his beauty.

“Charm their pants off, huh?” Carlos grins, it makes his eyes crinkle at the corners, and TK is sure his heart is going to burst out of his chest from beating so hard. It beats with the knowledge that _this_ is the beginning of something. “Yours too?”

TK licks his lips, his stomach clenching as Carlos’ eyes drop to his mouth, his eyes darkening when he looks up at him again. He smiles, the anticipation of what’s to come coursing through him. “If you play your cards right.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
